A robot cleaner refers to a cleaning apparatus which removes dust or foreign substances from the floor of a working area it moves in without user control. It determines locations of obstacles or walls by using its sensor or camera and avoids them by using its location data while collecting dust along its path of movement.
Such a robot cleaner includes an agitator to increase the efficiency of sucking the dust scattered in its working area. Such an agitator scatters the dust in the working area while rotating by receiving a torque from the motor of the cleaner.
Generally, a belt connecting the rotation shaft of the suction motor with the body of the agitator is used to transmit the torque to the agitator, and the agitator body includes an inwardly recessed belt connecting part to connect the belt.
However, when the agitator has to be cleaned, the belt connecting the suction motor with the agitator body has to be removed first and then the agitator has to be taken apart.
After the cleaning is completed, the belt has to be installed at the agitator body and then the agitator has to be fixed rotatably inside the dust suction unit, which makes the disassembly and installation of the agitator difficult.